Unimaginable Fortune
by Natsuko Kuroigawa
Summary: Ni siquiera un dios puede vivir sin esperanza... Pero cuando la luz que creía perdida reaparece para iluminar su vida una vez más, ¿será Rufus capaz de encontrar la felicidad junto a la persona que ama? @ ALICIA X RUFUS @ POST-GAME @
1. El Sueño

**Notas de la Autora: **Cuando terminé el _Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria_ no pude evitar quedar con ganas de más después de ver el epílogo. Pocos juegos me han marcado tanto como este, realmente lo considero una obra de arte de principio a fin. Se lo recomendaría sin dudarlo a todo aquel que busque un buen rpg con una interesante historia, buenos personajes, y un estilo de juego único que lo hace muy especial. Nunca me aburriré de las batallas en el VP2, son geniales~!! 3

Pero mejor regresemos al tema que nos ocupa, que es este fic... ;P Como digo, después de ver la escena que había después de los créditos del juego, sentí que me hubiese gustado ver algo más. Con lo mucho que amé ese juego, nunca tendría suficiente... xDDD

Así que finalmente opté por escribir mi propio final alternativo, un nuevo epílogo tras el del juego, para quedarme satisfecha. Y la verdad es que sí, vaya que ya que me quedé más tranquila después de haber cerrado la historia a mi manera!! xDD

Inicialmente este fic iba a ser un one-shot en lugar de multicapítulo. Pero puesto que ya desde el principio separé en varias partes el contenido, y especialmente las últimas partes quedaron más largas, me pareció conveniente separar el fic en capítulos para subirlo, haciendo de cada parte un capítulo. Esto explica el porque algunas de las partes, especialmente las primeras, son bastante cortas. :D

No sé que tantos fans de este gran juego haya por estas lejanas tierras que hablen español, pero aún así espero que los que haya disfruten de este fic! :3

Como siempre, decir que los reviews son más que bienvenidos, así que espero que os animéis a dejarme vuestra opinión! ;)

En breve intentaré subir también una versión en inglés de esta pieza, pero por el momento aquí os dejo la versión original para mis paisanos hispano-hablantes... ;)

**Aviso:** ¡¡Cuidado con los spoilers!! El fic está situado justo después del final del juego, así que naturalmente hay bastantes spoilers. Si no has terminado el juego todavía y no quieres que te estropeen el final, vuelve más adelante! :D

**Disclaimer: **Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria es propiedad de Tri-Ace. Yo solo soy una gran fan de este gran juego, que ha creado un fic para saciar sus ansías de más Alicia x Rufus... xDDDD

* * *

**[ Parte I ~ El Sueño ]**

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse tumbado en la hierba, rodeado de centenares de aquellas hermosas flores blancas que habitaban en gran número en las Llanuras de Kythena.  
La suave brisa que soplaba hacía que algunos pétalos blancos flotasen por el aire, haciendo aún más bello el paisaje.

El intenso azul claro del cielo y el silencio solo interrumpido por el leve sonido del viento contribuían aún más a crear un ambiente tranquilo, que el semielfo agradeció dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro.

Justo cuando ya creía que aquella visión no podía tornarse aún más hermosa, un rostro conocido se mostró ante él para demostrarle lo contrario. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, incapaz de creerse lo que estaba viendo…

- ¡¿Alicia?!

La joven princesa se encontraba en pie justo delante de él, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa. El anillo que una vez le hubo regalado lucía una vez más en uno de sus delgados dedos.

Rufus, esclavo de la gran felicidad que verla de nuevo había sembrado en su alma, se incorporó de un salto y corrió en dirección hacia la sonriente figura de Alicia, para luego capturarla entre sus brazos, dispuesto a no dejarla ir nunca más. Ya la había perdido una vez, y no iba a permitir que eso ocurriese de nuevo…

Incapaz de controlar sus emociones, sin decir una palabra acercó su rostro al de la joven, plantándole un dulce beso en los labios.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo entre sus brazos, abrió los ojos nuevamente para darse cuenta de que Alicia ya no estaba allí… La buscó con la mirada, para encontrarse sólo con su anillo desplomado en el suelo, medio oculto entre el grupo de flores blancas sobre el que segundos antes había estado situada la joven.

Mientras se agachaba para recogerlo pudo sentir como toda la hermosura del paisaje se iba desvaneciendo al tiempo que lo hacía la felicidad que poco antes había logrado llenar parte de su ya destrozado corazón…

* * *

_~ Natsuko Kuroigawa, 21 de Agosto - 17 de Septiembre de 2008 ~_

* * *


	2. Reflexión

**Notas de la Autora: **En total son 8 partes, ya están todas escritas... Aquí tenéis la segunda!! ;) Muy pronto subiré las demás, pero por el momento disfrutad de estas dos! :D

**Aviso:** ¡¡Cuidado con los spoilers!! El fic está situado justo después del final del juego, así que naturalmente hay bastantes spoilers. Si no has terminado el juego todavía y no quieres que te estropeen el final, vuelve más adelante! :D

**Disclaimer: **Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria es propiedad de Tri-Ace. Yo solo soy una gran fan de este gran juego, que ha creado un fic para saciar sus ansías de más Alicia x Rufus... xDDDD

* * *

**[ Parte II ~ Reflexión ]**

* * *

Se despertó una vez más para encontrarse a sí mismo de vuelta en el Valhala, sentado en el trono de los dioses que una vez perteneció a Odín. Le sorprendió sentir algo cálido que avanzaba con lentitud a lo largo de su rostro, y que resultaron ser sus propias lágrimas.

Confuso al principio sobre la causa de esas lágrimas, se apresuró a retirarlas de su rostro con su mano. El ver su anillo en primer plano mientras trataba de limpiar su rostro de lágrimas, le recordó en seguida el sueño que había tenido…

- Alicia…

Mientras murmuraba el nombre de la que una vez fuese princesa de Dipan, y que había perdido la vida años atrás durante la batalla final contra Lezard Valeth, se llevó la mano en la que portaba el anillo al corazón.  
Imágenes de todos aquellos momentos que había vivido junto a ella comenzaron a inundar su mente, al tiempo que, poco a poco, un gran vacío se iba apoderando de su alma al reflexionar una vez más sobre lo que había perdido...

Dejó caer sus brazos sobre los reposabrazos del trono, y se recostó lo más que pudo en él boca arriba, lo justo para que parte de su cuerpo quedase bien fijo sobre el asiento, y así no terminase resbalando hasta terminar tendido sobre la gran alfombra roja que cubría el camino hacia la entrada de la habitación.  
Con sus ojos fijos en el techo, aunque con la mirada perdida, dejó que su mente siguiese torturándole con imágenes del pasado, con imágenes de Alicia, recordándole todo lo que hizo y lo que pudo o debió hacer y no tuvo el valor de intentar…

Antes de conocer a Alicia su objetivo era sólo uno: tener la posibilidad de vivir una vida normal, sin ser un simple contenedor para el alma de otro a quién decían superior. Si nunca hubiese conocido a la joven princesa, probablemente le hubiese bastado con la desaparición de Odín para llevar una vida tranquila, sin temor a que de un día para otro alguien ocupase su cuerpo y le expulsase de él, sin temor a desaparecer sin más en cualquier momento…

Sin embargo después de que sus caminos se cruzasen las cosas comenzaron a cambiar progresivamente. En muy pocos días ya habían vivido juntos muchos momentos importantes, y a medida que seguía avanzando la ruleta del tiempo llegaron incluso a recorrer zonas de Midgard de las que ni siquiera habían escuchado hablar.  
El viaje fue duro, y las cosas no hacían más que empeorar a más cerca estaban del final: perder a Silmeria fue sin duda un momento crítico del viaje, puesto que hasta ese entonces siempre habían dependido de ella y de sus instrucciones para seguir adelante.

De un momento para otro todo el grupo se había desintegrado casi por completo, y ya solo quedaban él y Alicia.  
Aunque en un principio fue duro seguir adelante sin Silmeria y el resto de gente que hasta ahora los había acompañado, a Rufus este tiempo a solas con ella le sirvió para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia la joven princesa, y consiguió crear un vínculo aún más fuerte entre los dos.  
Cada vez que recordaba todos los pequeños momentos que habían vivido juntos desde entonces, terminaba esbozando una leve sonrisa que se desvanecía tan pronto como las imágenes en su mente regresaban una vez más al punto en que la vería por última vez...

Cuando Alicia se comprometió a usar su cuerpo como contenedor del alma de las 3 valquirias con el fin de tener alguna posibilidad de derrotar a Lezard, aún a sabiendas de que estaba poniendo en riesgo su propia vida, Rufus sabía que no había nada que pudiese decir para hacerla cambiar de opinión.  
Ella haría cualquier cosa por hacer que Silmeria se sintiese orgullosa, y también estaba dispuesta a dar la vida para que la gente de Midgard pudiese al fin llevar una existencia tranquila y pacífica, sin temor a ser castigados por los dioses. Una existencia muy diferente a la suya o a la de Rufus, cuya vida había estado ligada a los dioses desde un principio y que les supuso el ser abandonados incluso por sus propias familias…

Y aún sabiendo todo esto, aún sabiendo que era muy probable que la joven no sobreviviese aquella noche al enfrentamiento con Lezard, Rufus se vio incapaz de mostrarle afecto abiertamente a la joven princesa.  
Sabía que si no le confesaba sus sentimientos hacia ella ahora, quizás sería demasiado tarde cuando tuviese el valor de siquiera intentarlo. Pero su miedo al rechazo fue más fuerte que su determinación, y antes de que se diese cuenta el aura de Alicia ya había desaparecido por completo, quedando en su lugar una nueva valquiria con un poder inimaginable, capaz incluso de derrotar a un dios…

Una vez derrotado Lezard, al tiempo que también el alma de la valquiria se desvanecía en el aire, Rufus pudo sentir de nuevo la presencia de Alicia por unos instantes…  
Vio como Alicia, aún conservando la apariencia de valkiria que había obtenido en el momento en que las almas de Lenneth, Silmeria y Hrist habían penetrado en ella, se acercaba la mano donde llevaba puesto su anillo a los labios, para luego depositar en él un leve beso. No necesitó escuchar ni una palabra para darse cuenta de lo que la joven intentaba decirle con su anterior gesto: Adiós, Rufus…  
Cuando recuperó el control de su cuerpo corrió hacia ella e intentó capturarla entre sus brazos para no dejarla ir, pero cuando llegó ya era demasiado tarde… El cuerpo de la joven se desvanecía por segundos, y antes de que se diese cuenta lo único que le quedaba de ella era el anillo que ahora yacía en el suelo de un mundo sin dios que podía colapsar en cualquier momento…

Fue después de esto que comenzó a plantearse cómo de diferentes hubiesen sido las cosas si hubiese tenido el valor de decirle lo que sentía por ella. Si bien es posible que no sintiese lo mismo por él, al menos ahora no tendría que vivir arrepintiéndose por nunca haberle dejado saber a la joven que para alguien, incluso sin Silmeria, ella tenía más valor que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo; que para alguien, el simple hecho de tenerla cerca ya era la verdadera felicidad…

Quizás si hubiese sabido eso se hubiera detenido, aunque fuese unos segundos, a pensar una alternativa a sacrificarse con el fin de terminar con Lezard y salvar el mundo. Quizás la joven hubiese reconsiderado su posición por él y, si no cambiaba de parecer, al menos hubiese desaparecido sabiendo que había alguien que no la dejaría desaparecer del todo, que había alguien que la mantendría viva en su corazón y recuerdos…

Pero ya pensar en eso no cambiaría las cosas. Alicia ya no estaba con él, y ya era demasiado tarde…  
Al regresar al Valhala ocupó el puesto de Odín, convirtiéndose en el líder de los dioses y protector de Midgard con el objetivo de cumplir los sueños de Alicia. Protegería el mundo por el que ella había dado su vida, para que en algún lado su alma pudiese descansar tranquila. Ya no había más que él pudiese hacer por ella...

* * *

_~ Natsuko Kuroigawa, 21 de Agosto - 17 de Septiembre de 2008 ~_

* * *


	3. Conclusión

**Notas de la Autora: **Aquí os va la tercera parte. Terminaré de subirlas todas en un rato. Disfrutad del fic!! 3

**Aviso:** ¡¡Cuidado con los spoilers!! El fic está situado justo después del final del juego, así que naturalmente hay bastantes spoilers. Si no has terminado el juego todavía y no quieres que te estropeen el final, vuelve más adelante! :D

**Disclaimer: **Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria es propiedad de Tri-Ace. Yo solo soy una gran fan de este gran juego, que ha creado un fic para saciar sus ansías de más Alicia x Rufus... xDDDD

* * *

**[ Parte III ~ Conclusión ]**

* * *

Detenida junto a la puerta, Freya observaba a su nuevo Lord, que se encontraba tumbado en el trono que una vez perteneció a Odín, con la mirada perdida en alguna parte del techo de la gran sala.

No hacía falta acercarse para sentir la inmensa tristeza que emanaba de su alma. Desde que había llegado al Valhala después de la derrota de Lezard y la desaparición de las valquirias, había hecho un buen trabajo para devolver la paz y la armonía a Midgard. En esos entonces el semielfo contaba con un gran entusiasmo, y se esforzaba día a día por hacer las cosas bien.

Sin embargo, a partir del momento en que todo el trabajo estuvo hecho y ya solo quedaba dejar Midgard en manos de sus propios habitantes, se empezó a notar cada vez más lo que eran sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Probablemente su empeño en trabajar duro día a día era una forma de olvidar sus preocupaciones, pero ahora que tenía tanto rato libre era inevitable que terminase recordando cosas de su viaje y de la joven Alicia a quién había nombrado en tantas ocasiones…

No necesitaba que el joven le contase explícitamente sus sentimientos hacia la joven princesa: ella misma estaba pasando por la misma situación… Cuando Lezard capturó a Odín, ella fue incapaz de hacer nada para evitarlo. Ni siquiera sus fuertes sentimientos hacia él pudieron salvar su alma de las garras del mago.

La situación de Rufus era similar. Alicia había tenido que sacrificarse para salvar al mundo, y él no pudo hacer nada para cambiarlo.

El caso es que los dos habían sido demasiado débiles a la hora de la verdad. Ninguno tenía poder suficiente para encarar a Lezard, por muy fuerte que fuese el amor que sentían por quiénes ansiaban tanto proteger...

Precisamente por que entendía tan bien la situación en que se encontraba ahora mismo el semielfo, no podía soportar verlo tan destrozado... Si lo hacía, eso solo le recordaría a ella de su propia situación, y terminaría igual que él en poco tiempo.

Como su leal servidora y compañera, además, se sentía obligada a cambiar esa situación. Había algo que podía hacer para devolverle algo de esperanza a su alma, y lo haría...

* * *

_~ Natsuko Kuroigawa, 21 de Agosto - 17 de Septiembre de 2008 ~_

* * *


	4. Algo Interesante

**Notas de la Autora: **A partir de aquí los capítulos comienzan a ser más largos... ;)

**Aviso:** ¡¡Cuidado con los spoilers!! El fic está situado justo después del final del juego, así que naturalmente hay bastantes spoilers. Si no has terminado el juego todavía y no quieres que te estropeen el final, vuelve más adelante! :D

**Disclaimer: **Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria es propiedad de Tri-Ace. Yo solo soy una gran fan de este gran juego, que ha creado un fic para saciar sus ansías de más Alicia x Rufus... xDDDD

* * *

**[ Parte IV ~ Algo Interesante ]**

* * *

- Lord Rufus…

La voz de Freya irrumpió en la habitación, haciendo a Rufus regresar al mundo real y salirse de sus propias reflexiones por un momento.

Sin ánimos de nada, se incorporó ligeramente en el trono, lo suficiente como para poder dirigir su mirada a la diosa, dispuesto a escuchar lo ésta que tuviese que comunicarle.

Al ver que no recibía respuesta, Freya volvió a hablar cuando hubo comprobado que el semielfo le dedicaba al menos parte de su atención.

- El estado de Midgard sigue siendo impecable: no hay ningún problema que reportar.

- …

Rufus asintió con la cabeza para indicar que había captado el mensaje, y luego esperó a que Freya saliese de la habitación como solía hacer tras traerle un reporte del estado actual de Midgard.

Sin embargo, al ver que la diosa no tenía intención de salir de allí todavía, volvió a mirarla en espera de lo que tuviese que añadir…

- Uhm… Sé que no es asunto mío, mi Lord pero…

Rufus siguió callado, esperando a que Freya continuase la frase. Algo más interesado en la conversación, se incorporó del todo en el trono, expectante…

- He pensado que le vendría bien distraerse, últimamente no tiene muy buena cara.

Freya hizo una seña al semielfo para que se mantuviese en silencio en el mismo momento en que le vio abrir la boca para quejarse de algo, por lo que pudo deducir de su expresión…

- En mi última visita a Midgard me topé con algo bastante _interesante_…

Rufus la seguía con la mirada aún más interesado que antes, esperando escuchar que era eso tan _interesante_.

- No sería mala idea que se diese una vuelta por Midgard de cuando en cuando. Aún en épocas de paz, quedan muchas cosas por ver ahí abajo.

Mientras pronunciaba estas últimas palabras, le dedicó una sonrisa al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

Por primera vez desde hacía ya varios días, la voz de Rufus resonó al fin en la sala. Lo molesto que estaba ante la poca información aportada por la diosa se hizo notar en seguida tanto en sus palabras como en su tono de voz…

- ¿No podrías ser un poco más concreta? Al grano… ¿Qué es eso tan _interesante _que debería ver?

Freya le dio la espalda y se encaminó hacia la puerta, divertida ante la reacción de su nuevo señor. Por alguna razón hacerlo enfadar era algo que le resultaba tremendamente entretenido, y a decir verdad no resultaba muy difícil sacarle de sus casillas, lo cuál hacía mucho más divertida dicha actividad a ojos de la diosa.

- ¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas? ¿Me lo vas a decir o no?

Apenas había dado unos pasos en dirección a la puerta cuando Rufus volvió a hablar. Desde donde estaba pudo escuchar un sonido que dedujo se correspondía con el movimiento del semielfo para levantarse del asiento de forma apresurada.

Ante su impaciencia, Freya tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de echarse a reír. Sin voltear para evitar encontrarse cara a cara con Rufus, dejó unas cuantas palabras en el aire antes de salir de la habitación.

- Quizás Corriander sea un buen sitio para empezar, espero que considere la idea de darse un paseo por allí.

- ¡Eh! ¡Espera un mo---!

Aunque Rufus intentó detenerla, ya era demasiado tarde. Para cuando quiso gritarle que esperase un poco, la diosa ya había salido de la habitación.

- Oh, genial…

Aún más molesto que antes, retrocedió unos pasos y volvió a sentarse en el trono que una vez perteneció a Odín. Entonces las últimas palabras de Freya, volvieron a resonar en su cabeza…

_"En mi última visita a Midgard me topé con algo bastante interesante…"_

_"Quizás Corriander sea un buen sitio para empezar, espero que considere la idea de darse un paseo por allí."_

A falta de nada mejor que hacer y, siendo consciente de que Freya tenía razón en que no le vendría mal encontrar una distracción, optó finalmente por fiarse de las palabras de la diosa y dar una oportunidad a fuese lo que fuese eso que ella quería que viera…

- Corriander, ¿eh? De acuerdo, entonces… Veamos que es eso tan _interesante_ que hay allí.

* * *

_~ Natsuko Kuroigawa, 21 de Agosto - 17 de Septiembre de 2008 ~_

* * *


	5. El Encuentro

**Notas de la Autora: **Bueeeno... Esta parte no es exactamente lo que se dice larga... xDDD Pero no os preocupéis, que las más largas, que son las dos últimas, están por llegar!! ;)

**Aviso:** ¡¡Cuidado con los spoilers!! El fic está situado justo después del final del juego, así que naturalmente hay bastantes spoilers. Si no has terminado el juego todavía y no quieres que te estropeen el final, vuelve más adelante! :D

**Disclaimer: **Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria es propiedad de Tri-Ace. Yo solo soy una gran fan de este gran juego, que ha creado un fic para saciar sus ansías de más Alicia x Rufus... xDDDD

* * *

**[ Parte V ~ El Encuentro ]**

* * *

La luz del sol se colaba entre los árboles, dejando completamente iluminado el hermoso y pacífico, aunque pequeño, pueblo de Corriander.

La brisa que soplaba era suave y ligeramente refrescante, creando un ambiente realmente agradable en conjunto con el sonido del agua que fluía por debajo de los puentes de madera que había localizados a lo largo del pueblo.

Bajo su capa, Rufus sonrió para sí mismo al ver a unos niños que jugaban al otro lado del puente que tenía frente a él. Se veían tan felices que no pudo evitar que un poco de esa felicidad se colase dentro de él por unos instantes.

Siguió caminando en dirección a la entrada del pueblo cuando varios niños pasaron corriendo a su lado. Detrás de ellos venía también una pequeña niña que, al igual que ellos, recién había cruzado la entrada.

La pequeña apenas había alcanzado la altura donde yacía la primera casa del pueblo cuando tropezó en el camino y cayó de bruces contra el suelo.

Rufus, que se encontraba a muy poca distancia de ella, se acercó de inmediato y se agachó a su lado para ayudarla a incorporarse y comprobar si se había hecho daño.

Se disponía a preguntarle a la pequeña como se encontraba, pero se vio completamente incapaz de articular palabra tan pronto como vio su rostro…

_"¿Alicia...?"_

Sí, esa niña era idéntica a Alicia. Tenía su misma melena rubia, sus mismos ojos grandes y azules, su misma mirada llena de dulzura…

Cuando vio la sonrisa de agradecimiento que le dedicó la pequeña, reconoció en ella también la inocente sonrisa de la joven princesa de Dipan…

No fue hasta que la pequeña niña pasó corriendo a su lado, siguiendo su camino hacia alguna parte, que Rufus recuperó el control de su cuerpo. Aún incrédulo, se viró para ver la pequeña silueta de la niña correr en dirección opuesta a donde se encontraba él.

Se llevó la mano en que llevaba el anillo que una vez regaló a Alicia a la altura de su boca, para luego cerrar los ojos y tratar de encontrar en él el aroma de la princesa una vez más…

* * *

_~ Natsuko Kuroigawa, 21 de Agosto - 17 de Septiembre de 2008 ~_

* * *


	6. Recuperando la Esperanza

**Notas de la Autora: **Y aquí tenemos el preludio a la recta final... ;)

**Aviso:** ¡¡Cuidado con los spoilers!! El fic está situado justo después del final del juego, así que naturalmente hay bastantes spoilers. Si no has terminado el juego todavía y no quieres que te estropeen el final, vuelve más adelante! :D

**Disclaimer: **Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria es propiedad de Tri-Ace. Yo solo soy una gran fan de este gran juego, que ha creado un fic para saciar sus ansías de más Alicia x Rufus... xDDDD

* * *

**[ Parte VI ~ Recuperando la Esperanza ]**

* * *

- El parecido es realmente impresionante, ¿no cree?

Tan pronto como se apareció de vuelta en el Valhala, la voz de Freya resonó en sus oídos. Con los ojos aún fijos en su anillo, Rufus se limitó a asentir con la cabeza en respuesta.

El encuentro con esa niña había provocado que, en alguna parte de su corazón, se encendiese un nuevo rayo de esperanza.

Esa niña… ¿Era realmente la reencarnación del alma de Alicia? Y si lo era… ¿Sería posible que aún quedase algo de él en sus recuerdos? ¿Significaba eso que tendría otra oportunidad para estar a su lado y ser sincero con ella?

Aunque no podía evitar esos pensamientos en cierto modo egoístas, por otro lado le bastaba con saber que Alicia había tenido otra oportunidad de vivir: una oportunidad para vivir una vida pacífica y ser, finalmente, feliz.

Aunque quizás la reencarnación de Alicia no guardase recuerdos de su anterior vida, al menos podía conformarse con protegerla a partir de ese momento… Lo menos que podía hacer por ella ahora era verla crecer y asegurarse de que fuese feliz, incluso si eso significase que la felicidad de la joven no estaría ligada a él…

* * *

_~ Natsuko Kuroigawa, 21 de Agosto - 17 de Septiembre de 2008 ~_

* * *


	7. Reunión

**Notas de la Autora: **Finalmente alcanzamos los capítulos más largos. :P Aquí Rufus se encontrará finalmente con una Alicia con 18 años, tal como la conocio. ¿Será capaz Alicia de recordarle? ;P ¡Ya vamos a descubrirlo! ;) Disfrutad del capítulo, y no olvidéis dejarme vuestra opinión sobre el fic cuando hayaís terminado. :D

**Aviso:** ¡¡Cuidado con los spoilers!! El fic está situado justo después del final del juego, así que naturalmente hay bastantes spoilers. Si no has terminado el juego todavía y no quieres que te estropeen el final, vuelve más adelante! :D

**Disclaimer: **Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria es propiedad de Tri-Ace. Yo solo soy una gran fan de este gran juego, que ha creado un fic para saciar sus ansías de más Alicia x Rufus... xDDDD

* * *

**[ Parte VII ~ Reunión ]**

* * *

Habían pasado varios años desde su encuentro con la pequeña Alicia. Desde ese entonces Rufus no había dejado de frecuentar Corriander año tras año, para asegurarse del bienestar de la joven.

El semielfo regresaba al Valhala con ilusión después de cada visita al pueblo, y terminaba contando a Freya sobre todas las características de la joven que reconocía en su nueva forma, como la timidez que siempre la caracterizó un su vida anterior.

Después de tantos años, su nuevo señor había aprendido a confiar en ella y hablarle como si de una amiga se tratase. O incluso algo más que eso, ya que, para ella, Rufus se había convertido en una especie de hermano pequeño.

Quizás por eso era que no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver como le brillaban los ojos mientras le hablaba sobre sus visitas a Midgard: ver feliz a la gente que aprecias siempre es algo que causa bastante satisfacción.

* * *

Finalmente, llegó el día en que la pequeña Alicia cumplió los 18 años. Para ese entonces la joven ya había recuperado la misma apariencia física que tenía en el momento en que Rufus la vio por primera vez.

Cubierto con su larga capa marrón, Rufus descendió hasta Corriander nuevamente, impaciente por ver de nuevo a la Alicia que una vez conoció.

Tan pronto como llegó allí, se situó junto al árbol que había cerca del nuevo hogar de Alicia, esperando a que ésta saliese para verla. Mientras esperaba la aparición de la joven, volvió a mirar su anillo una vez más…

_"Alicia…"_

Las risas de unos niños que jugaban en los alrededores irrumpieron de repente en la tranquilidad del ambiente. Desvió su mirada del anillo hacia el origen del sonido, para ver que algunos niños corrían hacia la zona en que él se encontraba.

Entre ellos había un pequeño cuyo rostro le resultó familiar, pero no le prestó especial atención.

Otro de los niños pasó corriendo muy cerca suyo, tanto que terminó tropezando con él. Para evitar caerse, el pequeño se agarró con fuerza de la mano de Rufus. Después de estabilizarse y sentirse capaz de mantener el equilibrio, el niño se soltó de él apresuradamente y, avergonzado, le pidió disculpas y salió corriendo a toda velocidad antes de que éste pudiese responderle nada.

Rufus emitió un suspiro de alivio una vez los niños se habían alejado lo suficiente, y aprovechó el regreso de la paz para dirigir una mirada más hacia su anillo.

_"¡¿Qu-qué…?! ¡¿Dónde…?!"_

Le bastó con levantar su mano ligeramente para darse cuenta de que algo faltaba en ella, y eso era justamente el anillo, el único recuerdo que hasta ahora tenía de Alicia… Su Alicia…

_"¡Arg! ¡No puede ser! Si estaba justo aquí hace un… momento…"_

La imagen del niño que había tropezado con él hacía apenas unos segundos se coló de pronto en su mente.

_"Oh, ya entiendo… Debió de caerse cuando el niño me agarró la mano…"_

Ya algo más tranquilo, teniendo una ligera idea de lo que había podido ocurrir, se desplazó un poco y comenzó a revisar la zona del árbol sobre el que estaba apoyado, en busca de su anillo.

Al pasar los minutos, el hecho de no encontrar el anillo comenzó a preocuparle.

_"Oh, dios, no… Esto no puede pasarme a mí, todo menos esto…¡Anillo, aparece! ¡Vamos! ¡Vuelve con papá, pequeñín!"_

Rufus volvió a dirigir una mirada hacia el camino por donde había desaparecido el niño, para después seguir su rastro en busca del anillo.

* * *

Entre la confusión del momento, el semielfo no se percató de que la puerta de la casa frente a la que esperaba ya se había abierto, y que una hermosa joven de cabellos dorados salía de ella…

- ¿Eh?

Apenas había dado unos pasos por fuera de casa cuando vio algo brillante en el suelo. Curiosa, se agachó un poco para poder alcanzarlo con la mano.

_"Esto es…"_

Al ver el anillo cubierto en plata y con una pequeña joya roja en el centro, un sentimiento especial recorrió su figura. De repente una imagen de sí misma llevando ese anillo estalló en su cabeza.

Inconsciente de lo que hacía, se ayudó de su otra mano para colocarse el anillo en el mismo dedo en que lo llevaba en la imagen que segundos antes había irrumpido en su mente.

- ¡Ah!

Dejó escapar un leve murmullo cuando una extraña sensación se coló de repente en su cuerpo… Se quedó inmóvil mientras multitud de imágenes comenzaron a circular dentro de su cabeza a toda velocidad.

Resultaba extraño pero, aunque no recordaba haber vivido ninguna de esas escenas durante su vida, todas le resultaban muy familiares… Tanto, que a más imágenes veía más reales le parecían… Tanto, que en alguna parte de su alma algo le gritaba que todo era real… Y al final, supo que todo aquello había pasado de verdad, aunque hasta ese momento no había sido capaz de recordarlo.

La sucesión de imágenes finalmente concluyó en su mente, y Alicia volvió de nuevo al mundo real, recuperando así el control sobre su cuerpo.

Entonces fue cuando sintió algo húmedo y, a su vez, cálido que caía sobre su mano. Cuando sintió el mismo calor bajo sus ojos, supo enseguida que aquello que había caído entre sus dedos, tocando el anillo que acababa de encontrar, eran sus propias lágrimas, que continuaban descendiendo sin control…

- Rufus…

* * *

Una voz que murmuraba su nombre resonó en sus oídos mientras proseguía su búsqueda del anillo a varios metros de distancia del árbol en que lo había perdido.

_"Esa voz… ¿Alicia…?"_

Instintivamente, giró sobre sí mismo en busca del origen de la voz, para encontrarse con una Alicia idéntica a la que una vez conoció, con lágrimas en los ojos y llevando en un dedo el anillo que hasta ahora creía perdido…

- ¿A-Alicia…?

Como si de un poseído se tratase, el cuerpo de Rufus comenzó a moverse por su cuenta, en dirección a la portadora de su anillo.

Comenzó andando despacio hacia ella, y cuando estuvo un poco más cerca observó con más claridad los detalles de su figura, queriendo asegurarse de que no había cometido errores.

A más cerca estaba, más rápido se movían sus pies, y así progresivamente hasta que llegó el momento en que se percató de que estaba corriendo.

- ¡Alicia!

Con la velocidad que llevaba y el viento que soplaba a contracorriente, la capucha de la capa que llevaba se deslizó hacia atrás, dejando totalmente al descubierto el rostro del semielfo.

Al escuchar la llamada de Rufus, la joven levantó la mirada hasta verlo correr hacia ella.

- ¿¡Rufus!? ¿Eres… tú de verd---?

Antes de que la joven pudiese terminar la frase, el semielfo ya la había alcanzado, capturando su delgada figura entre sus brazos.

- Rufus…

Las lágrimas seguían descendiendo por el rostro de Alicia, aunque, esta vez, eran lágrimas de felicidad… Rufus la abrazó con más fuerza, como queriendo evitar que se alejase de él.

_"Espero que esta vez no se trate de un sueño…Alicia, no me dejes otra vez…"_

Un susurro casi inaudible salió de boca de Rufus, al tiempo que hacía más intenso el abrazo.

- Alicia… No… te… vayas… por… favor…

Aunque a la joven le costó escuchar con claridad las palabras del semielfo, captó el mensaje al instante. Con suavidad comenzó a mover sus brazos hasta devolverle el abrazo al joven en respuesta, mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir por su rostro y un inmenso sentimiento de felicidad le llenaba el corazón.

Por un instante Rufus sintió miedo de que todo fuese otro sueño, teniendo la sensación de que pronto despertaría y ya Alicia no estaría allí… Pero cuando Alicia le devolvió el abrazo y vio que no había desaparecido aún, entonces tuvo la certeza de que aquel momento era tan real como todas sus anteriores visitas a Corriander…

Entonces fue cuando supo que al fin tendría una oportunidad de demostrarle abiertamente sus sentimientos a la joven princesa, y no podía desaprovecharla…

Teniendo la certeza de que, incluso si se soltaba un poco, Alicia no se iría esta vez, rompió ligeramente el abrazo para poder verla a los ojos…

Sus grandes ojos reflejaban tanta ternura como siempre lo habían hecho, a pesar de la cantidad de lágrimas que emanaban de ellos. Rufus acercó su mano derecha al rostro de la joven, y con un dedo trató de remover las lágrimas que empañaban aquella hermosa mirada…

- Eh, eh… No llores. Si sigues llorando, te encogerán los dedos y tendré que quitarte ese anillo…Qué, por cierto, es mío; te recuerdo que aún no te lo he prestado en esta vida.

La joven echó a reír en respuesta al incoherente comentario del semielfo, y acto seguido se frotó los ojos con ambas manos para quitarse de encima las lágrimas que hasta el momento se habían almacenado bajo ellos.

- Bien, así está mucho mejor.

Satisfecho, Rufus esbozó una sonrisa. Con la misma mano que había empleado para limpiarle las lágrimas, Rufus aprovechó para recorrer el suave rostro de la joven, hasta llegar a la barbilla. Sujetándola con suavidad, levantó ligeramente la cara de Alicia para que ésta le mirase directamente a los ojos, y luego acercó su rostro al de la chica hasta que finalmente sus labios se unieron en un beso…

* * *

_~ Natsuko Kuroigawa, 21 de Agosto - 17 de Septiembre de 2008 ~_

* * *


	8. Epílogo

**Notas de la Autora: **Y con esto termina nuestra pequeña historia... 3 Espero en verdad que os haya gustado, y como siempre recordaros que los reviews son más que bienvenidos en todo momento, y que siempre estoy deseando recibirlos.

En breve intentaré trabajar en una versión en inglés de este fic para que pueda llegar a más fans de Alicia y Rufus, pero por lo pronto espero que mis paisanos hispano-hablantes puedan disfrutar de la versión original. Salugos y gracias por leerme~! 3

**Aviso:** ¡¡Cuidado con los spoilers!! El fic está situado justo después del final del juego, así que naturalmente hay bastantes spoilers. Si no has terminado el juego todavía y no quieres que te estropeen el final, vuelve más adelante! :D

**Disclaimer: **Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria es propiedad de Tri-Ace. Yo solo soy una gran fan de este gran juego, que ha creado un fic para saciar sus ansías de más Alicia x Rufus... xDDDD

* * *

**[ Parte VIII ~ Epílogo ]**

* * *

- _Nee_, Freya…

- ¿Uh? ¿Qué ocurre?

- Creo que no sería mala idea que hicieses una visita a Corriander un día de estos…

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso por qué?

La confusión en el rostro de la diosa se notaba a simple vista. No sólo le resultaba raro el hecho de que Rufus y Alicia quisiesen enviarla de repente al pueblo donde se reencontraron, sino de que fuese esta vez la propia Alicia quién se dirigía a ella directamente.

Aunque teniendo en cuenta que la joven ya llevaba un par de meses viviendo con ellos en el Valhala (aunque no permanecían allí todo el tiempo, generalmente pasaban en Corriander varios días a la semana), era normal que con el tiempo hubiese aprendido a sentirse cómoda en su presencia y a ser capaz de dirigirse a ella con normalidad.

Enfrente de ella, Rufus y Alicia sonreían y se dedicaban una mirada cómplice mientras ella, en silencio, esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta. Al pasar los segundos y no recibir respuesta alguna, Freya insistió.

- ¿Y bien?

Fue Rufus quién se encargó de contestarle, con una sonrisa pícara dibujada en su rostro...

- Bueno… Digamos simplemente que hay algo _interesante_ allí abajo.

- ¿Algo interesante?

Freya permaneció en silencio por un par de segundos antes de responder al comentario de su señor.

- Uhm… Me pregunto donde habré escuchado algo así antes.

Rufus echó a reír ante la respuesta de Freya, que a su vez no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta también.

* * *

Nuevamente el ambiente en Corriander era muy agradable. La brisa movía levemente las hojas de los árboles y las flores que habitaban la zona, y el sol brillaba con intensidad, dejando iluminado el pueblo en su totalidad.

Rufus, Alicia y Freya caminaron por el pueblo hasta quedar bajo la sombra del árbol que se encontraba a poca distancia de la casa de la joven princesa.

El pueblo estaba bastante tranquilo, y eran pocas las personas que alcanzaban a ver fuera de sus casas en el momento.

- Y bueno… ¿Dónde se supone que está eso tan _interesante_ que queréis que vea?

Desde detrás de Alicia, Rufus rodeó el cuello de la joven con ambos brazos, apoyando su cabeza contra la de ella con ternura. Después de dedicarse una leve mirada, ambos sonrieron y Rufus pasó a responder a Freya.

- Sólo espera y verás… Estará aquí en seguida, no tardará en aparecer.

Y, efectivamente, no hizo falta esperar mucho para que las voces de un grupo de niños que se acercaban rompiesen el silencio solamente perturbado hasta el momento por el sonido de la leve brisa que soplaba en el aire.

- ¡Aquí vienen!

Ante el aviso de Alicia, Freya buscó con la mirada cualquier cosa que pudiese ser eso tan _interesante_ que los dos tortolitos querían mostrarle.

Lo único que pudo divisar en los alrededores era el grupo de niños que había escuchado hablar segundos antes, y que ahora estaban mucho más cerca.

- Un poco más de prisa, por favor… Necesitamos llevar a esta malvada criatura maligna al lugar que le pertenece. ¡Vamos! ¡Obedeced a vuestro señor!

Dado la poca distancia que les separaba ahora del grupo de niños, las palabras del que iba en primer lugar fueron perfectamente audibles a sus oídos.

_"No es posible…"_

La sorpresa en la expresión de Freya resultaba evidente a simple vista. Satisfechos, Rufus y Alicia volvieron a sonreír.

- ¿Lord Odín…?

El niño que encabezaba el grupo era, en efecto, idéntico a su antiguo señor, el dios Odín. Pero no era el único rostro conocido dentro del grupo de niños…

- ¡Ah! ¿Por qué siempre que jugamos a los dioses tiene que ser él el mandamás?

La queja por parte de la joven de cabellos dorados y ojos azules no pasó desapercibida ante la mirada de otra pequeña que llevaba una larga cabellera negra y ojos rojizos.

- ¡Shh! ¡Un poco más de respeto a tu señor, Silmeria!

- Pfft… Como sea, a mí solo me interesa cobrar. Lleguemos antes de que Odín se coma todas nuestras galletas, así que démonos prisa.

La intervención de un niño algo más alto que el resto del grupo, de tez morena, cabellos cortos y castaños, y ojos de un color azul cielo, provocó que la misma niña de antes volviera a salirse de sus casillas.

- ¿Es que sólo puedes pensar en galletas, Arngrim? ¡Deberías mostrar algo más de respeto por tu dios y tomarte más en serio nuestra misión!

A esto, el pequeño Arngrim respondió con un leve suspiro, sabiendo que discutir con ella no serviría de nada. Una pequeña de ojos azul cielo y cabellos plateados fue la siguiente en hablar.

- Creo que te tomas demasiado en serio este juego, Hrist.

- ¡No recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión, Lenneth!

Molesta, la pequeña Hrist tiró con fuerza del brazo del último de los pequeños, arrastrándole en dirección a su señor, que se encontraba ya a bastante distancia del resto del grupo, que se asemejaba bastante al antiguo lord de los no-muertos.

Al pasar al lado de ellos arrastrado por Hrist, Freya y compañía pudieron escuchar el pequeño murmullo proveniente del joven Brahmms.

- ¡Ah! ¿Por qué siempre me toca a mí ser el malo?

Al ver alejarse a Hrist, Arngrim reaccionó y comenzó a acelerar el paso para alcanzarla.

- ¡Eh, espera! ¡No te atrevas a coger mi porción de galletas!

Al darse cuenta de que se estaban quedando atrás, las pequeñas Lenneth y Silmeria corrieron tras ellos.

Tan pronto como el grupo de niños desapareció de su vista, Rufus y Alicia echaron a reír.

- Hay algunos que nunca cambian, ¿verdad?

Tras recuperarse del shock que le supuso a Freya el ver nuevamente a su antiguo señor y compañeros de trabajo, asintió con la cabeza en respuesta al último comentario del semielfo, para luego esbozar una dulce sonrisa mientras un intenso sentimiento de felicidad se colaba en lo más profundo de su alma...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Lo siento, pero la idea de tener a Odín, Angrim y las Valkyrias en pequeñito me pareció tan adorable que no pude resistirme... xDDDD

* * *

_~ Natsuko Kuroigawa, 21 de Agosto - 17 de Septiembre de 2008 ~_

* * *


End file.
